


[PODFIC] Music To My Ears

by Accal1a



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Band Teacher!Alec, Drama Teacher!Magnus, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Emma,” Alec says startled, but he’s smiling, “do you need something?”Emma grins as she looks between Magnus and Alec and her eyes turn mischievous.“I did come to ask whether you’d found out about the all-state audition music, but I can see that you’re quite busy so I’ll come back another time.” She winks and turns to Ty and indicates that they’re leaving.Or the one where band teacher Alec and drama teacher Magnus have a special connection and their students make it their goal to get them together.





	[PODFIC] Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964904) by [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney). 



> Reproduced with permission by the awesome author. I hope you like it as much as I had fun doing it. I nearly died from cute and had to re-record some bits where I actually squeaked. :D


End file.
